Crys for help
by Bambers Gray
Summary: Elliot has a long lost daughter. Will he deal with the fact that she was raped by her step dad or will he lose his temper. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Emily, Jennifer, Michael (Step dad)**_

_**Rated: M **_

No one noticed the signs, even when they we're right in front of them. No one ever cared enough about me to notice what I was going through. Night after night he raped me and no one noticed. No one noticed my screams and cries for help. No one noticed the fact that I would start crying over nothing or so they thought. They all thought I was crazy and that I was insane. I wasn't I just needed help that no one seemed to be able to give me. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble in everyone's life. No one wanted their kids around me because they thought I was the one giving them the drugs and the drinks, but to tell you the truth I was the one taking them. I was the one taking all the drugs I could and drinking as much as I could just to make the pain stop, but it never did. It just kept coming and coming like there was a river of it constantly flowing. I even tried the cutting theory, the deeper the cut the more it takes the pain away. Well that only worked for a shot while. Why can't I make the pain stop? Is that to much to ask, to make it go away. I want to feel loved; I want to be happy just like everyone else in this world. Even just for a little bit, that's all I have ever asked for but guess what Santa never brought it to me for Christmas. He says he loves me more than anything in the world. Do you believe that? My father, my rapist says he loves me. If he loved me so much than how come he can cause me so much pain with out thinking twice about it? You would think that he would notice that he was hurting me by the way I screamed and by the way I begged him to stop, but no he would just hit me and tell me to shut the fuck up before he kills me. If that's love than I would hate to see what hate was. You want to know what else is fucked up? He's not even my real father, Nope before my mom died she told me that she meet this guy at a bar one night, they both was pretty wasted. He was married, but he was having troubles with his marriage at that time. Like that's an excuse but anyways my real father lives in New York. He's a detective for the Special Victims Unit. He spends his life arresting guys like my step dad or what ever you want to call him. I wonder if his wife knows he cheated on her. Well I guess it really don't matter now does it, because he don't have a clue that I was ever born. My mom woke up the next morning and he was gone. I guess he couldn't stick around to tell her that he's going home to his wife and kids and that he never wants to see or hear from her again. So I was left to my step dad because she never told him about me. I don't even know what he looks like or anything about him beside of where he works and his name, Elliot Stabler. I wonder if he remembers my mom. Hell it's been sixteen well seventeen years counting the time my mom was pregnant with me. She told me she sent him a letter telling him she was pregnant, either one he didn't believe her, two he didn't get the letter or three he didn't care. I don't know which one but I'm pretty sure it's the third one. Hell who would care about a bastard child? I also have a child, she's so beautiful. And even though she was a child of rape I still love her as much as I would on that I had with the person I loved. She turned three today, her name is Emily Elizabeth Martin. I have to get her out of here before he does to her what he did to me. I've thought about running away sooner but I had no where to go plus no way to get anywhere and hell I cant go walking with a child in my arms and have no where for her to sleep at night. Now I have to get her out of this house. He started when I was three and now he's going to do the same to her. I can't let that happen I can't let her go threw the same pain as I did I will die before that happens. I would've done it sooner but I had to have a car and enough money to do us till I can find a job and some one who will baby sit for cheap. I've saved up five hundred dollars and bought a car. So that should do us it shouldn't take me that long to get a job. I'm going to New York. That's the only place I can go.

I started packing right when he fail asleep all the sip cup, pull ups, shoes and cloths she had. I also packed some of her favorite toys. I only packed 5 outfits for me that's all I need she's more important she needs more than I do. Once he fail asleep I snuck out my bedroom window with the trash bag and her diaper bad and the keys to my car I left the window open so I could get back in. I put the trash bag. In the trunk and the diaper bag in the front when I started the car so it would have time to warm up. I walked back to the house and climbed back in. I went straight for her crib I couldn't take the chances of him waking up. I picked her up and wrapped a blanket around her. Then I carefully jumped out the window and ran to my car. I bulked her into her car seat and shut the door. I ran to the front, got in and started to drive. The farther I got from the house the safer I felt.. I glanced down at my watch it was already 5:45 pm. I pulled off on the nearest exit that had fast food places and a gas station. I parked the car and turned the ignition off. I slipped the keys into Emily's diaper bag and got out. I walked over and opened the back car door. "Emily baby" I shook her a little and she opened her beautiful blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Mommy where are we?" She looked at me in confusion. "We're safe baby girl, Are you hungry?" Her eyes widened in excitement "Yea" I unbuckled her car seat and tickled her tummy. She giggled and pushed my hands away. I picked her up out of her car seat and put her on my hip then picked up the diaper bag off the ground. I shut the door and walked in to McDonald's. I went straight for the bathroom so I could change her pull up and so I could change her cloths. I pulled the changing table down and laid a mat down on it. Then I laid her down. I took her sleeper off and changed her pull up. I grabbed a pair of her blue jeans and a white tank top that had pooh bare and a butterfly on it. It was her favorite shirt and she hardly got to ware it because I was scared that sick pervert would look at her. Then I put her socks and shoes on. I brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. "There you go" "Am I pretty mommy?" She said as she was patting her hair. "No your beautiful baby girl." She smiled at me. I loved her smile. No matter how sad I was one smile from her could cheer me up in a second. "I love you so much' "I love you too mommy" I picked her up and put her on the floor. Then got the mat and put it back in her diaper bag and threw the diaper away. I put the diaper bag on my shoulder and grabbed her hand. "You ready?" she raised her hand to her chin and tapped it with her finger like she was thinking. "Yea I guess so." After we ate and I got gas we we're back on the road. I still had at least an hour to go before I got to Manhattan and I wasn't even sure if that was the one he worked at. Alls I kept thinking about was all the possible out comes of me telling him. My mom said he was sweet and kind but all men are when they want a one night stand. I had no clue how I was going to tell him of if I was going to be able to tell him. Is he going to think I'm a whore? I know I would if I saw someone with a three year old that was my age. Would he believe me if I told him I was raped by my step dad? Yeah I know he locks up rapist everyday but what if he thinks I'm lying.

I pulled up in front of the police station the SVU was in. "Mommy where are we?" "New York sweetie" "Why are we here?" "So I can protect you from the bad man" I got out then got her out. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to do this. How was I suppose to tell some stranger that he's my father and a grand father? I took a deep breathe and walked in. I walked up to the first person I saw. "Umm… Can you tell me if Elliot Stabler works at the Special Victims Unit Here?" "Yeah" "How exactly do I get to that unit?" "No need here he comes now" The man pointed at a guy coming off the elevator he had a women beside him. Was that is wife? Oh my god how am I suppose to do this with his wife around yeah that would be a great conversation I would ruin his life and his marriage. Before I could back out I heard the cop I asked holler for him. "Elliot" "Yeah?" "This girl is looking for you." I saw him wave to the girl and walk towards me. I put Emily down but still kept a hold of her hand. I started feeling light headed and dizzy. I didn't want to risk dropping her. "May I help you?" I guess he could tell that I wasn't feeling my best because he led me to a bench. He sat down beside me as I was picking Emily up to put her on my lap. I kissed her head and looked over at him. I had his eyes and him smile just like Emily had mine. He looked at me like he was confused. I cant say I blame him. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head. "I'm Jennifer Martin this is my daughter Emily. I was told that…..never mind I can't do this." I started to get up to leave but he grabbed my hand so I sat back down. "You're my daughter! but I thought you were dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I only own Emily, Jennifer, and Michael**_

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic and the first time I've ever tried to write a story of any type unless you count first threw fifth grade. So it may not be well written or anything like that. If you have any suggestions on how I could make it better I would love to hear them. _**

Dead well at least he knows who I am although I'm dead. Yeah this is the perfect conversation to be having. Why couldn't he have said he didn't want anything to do with me that would be a lot easier to take than being dead.

"Dead?"

"Yeah they told me that you died when your mother died!"

Who in the hell told him mom died? I don't have his last name; his name isn't even on my birth certificate. My step dad was her emergency contact so how did he know that she died. And who told him that I died to.

"Who told you that?"

"The lawyers they said that you were suppose to go to me when she died but you died to they said no body was found but that was you would've burned to death."

"Well they lied"

Wait my step dad made me move the night she died and I never had to go to school. I had a at home birth. Could he have told the cops I was with her then skipped town so no one would notice?

Did he kill my mom so he could have me? And why would my mom leave me to someone she had a one night stand with while she was drunk. I know she loved me more than that.

"Why would they lie to me, They gave me a death certificate and everything."

"I don't know but I have an ID saying that I'm not. That proves I am who I say I am"

"I know its you."

Wait how in the hell does he know what I look like? This is so fucked up. I can't be having this conversation.

"Ok for one why would my mom leave me to a guy she had a one night stand with? For two how in the hell do you know what I look like?"

"It wasn't a one night stand, and she sent me pictures of you every six months since you were born and sent me letters every month telling me how you were. Yeah you're a little older but you still look pretty much the same."

What? Why would my mom lie to me? It wouldn't have made a difference if she told me the truth. What is going on here?

"Mommy what's dead?"

"Nothing sweetie, I have to go"

I put Emily on my chest and stood up.

"Wait, Can you come to my house so we can talk?"

"About what me being dead? About my mom lying to me?"

"Please?"

I looked down, I need answers and a lot of them and he was the only person that could answer them. I nodded my head yes, I couldn't speak I could barely move. He stood up.

"How'd you get here?" I just shrugged my shoulders,

"We drove." Emily answered for me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He looked at me confused, then looked at Emily.

"Who drove you?"

"Mommy did silly!"

"You're not old enough to drive by yourself!"

"I ran away." Is all I could say and even then it was only a whispered.

"From who?" Tears started falling from my eyes what was I suppose to tell him that I ran away from my step dad because he was raping me and was going to start molesting Emily.

I sure that was something he'd love to hear. Emily saw that I was crying. Which made everything worse I hated letting her see me cry. She shouldn't have to see me sad or overwhelmed I was suppose to be protecting her and doing everything I can to make her happy and letting her see me cry was neither.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing baby. Mommy's fine." I hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head, then looked up at him. He looked worried and scared. I don't see how he's only known me for five minutes.

He tried to touch my shoulder but thinking about what happened made me react by jerking away from him. Yeah if that didn't set off warning signs in his brain he worked with rape victims

He knows how they react to thing and everything. Why do I have to be so damn stupid?

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I whispered again.

"Where are you staying?"

"Hotel"

"Why don't you stay at my house?"

"Don't you think your wife and kids would want to know why some strange girl is staying in their house?"

"Me and my wife are divorced the kids live with her during the week, plus my ex knows about you so does my three of my kids, the forth one was young when we thought you died. We didn't want to upset him. So please stay the night? If you decide you don't want to another night you can leave tomorrow if you want to stay your more than welcome to move in."

He must be crazy inviting someone he doesn't know with a three year old to move in with him.

"Ok."

I couldn't say anything else. It was way too much for me to handle. All the unanswered questions, all the horrible memories flooding back, and the fact that I'm dead didn't help the situation any.

"You ready?"

"Yeah but I'm driving my car. I'll follow you."

I wasn't about to be stuck somewhere with no way to leave if I needed to. He just nodded his head. We both walked out side the building. I opened the back door of my car as he started to walk towards the back of the building.

"Hey." I finally had my voice back. He turned around and looked at me.

"What are you driving?" He smiled, I guess he thought I lied and was going to take off.

"A truck."

"Color?"

"Black."

I turned and put Emily in her car seat. Then got in the front and started my car and waited for him to pull out. I fastened my seat belt as he was pulling up to turn. I followed him to his apartment.

So many thoughts were running threw my head it was unreal. I needed answers and waiting for them was about to kill me.

I'm guessing he's felling the same way considering he just talked to a dead person with a three year old at sixteen. He must think I'm a whore or something.

I got out of my car and got Emily out.. She must be so confused right now. I grabbed her diaper bag and walked up beside him as he walked to his front door. He led us into his living room. I noticed he was getting ready to say something. I wasn't ready to talk.

I didn't want Emily to hear the conversation either that would be way too dramatic for her.

"Can I use your bathroom? I need to give her a bath and everything."

"Sure."

We both stood up. I grabbed her diaper bag and followed him down the hall. He pointed to a closet inside the bathroom

"Towels and wash cloths are in there and if you want to take one to I have some sweats you can wear to sleep in." I smiled at him.

"Thanks"

He walked back down the hall and returned with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt both saying NYPD on them. He laid them on the sink and smiled at me. I smiled back thanking him again.

I went in and shut the door. I put Emily down on the floor and dug threw her diaper bag pulling out a pull up, a sleeper, her baby shampoo and body wash and a pair of my underwear.

Being a female you learn to carry a pair with you at all time especially after having kids. I started the water and made sure it wasn't going to switch to scolding hot after a few seconds of being on half hot and half cold.

I took down her hair and took off her cloths. I turned off the water after it got half way full and grabbed a wash cloth and a towel out of the closet. I lifted her up and put her in the bath tub.

I usually took one with her but that was only because I wasn't going to let my step dad be anywhere near her alone.

"Mommy, who's that guy?" I thought about to say for a moment.

"He's your grandpa." She looked confused but still nodded.

I started splashing her playfully. She giggled and splashed back by time we got threw I was soaked and so was his bath room floor. I hope he doesn't get mad that we just flooded his bathroom. I washed her hair and her body.

I drained the water. After it was finished draining I grabbed to towel and wrapped it around her. I picked her up and put her on the toilet and dried her off.

"Do you need to go potty before we put your pull up on?" She smiled and shook her head no. I put her pull up on her and got her dressed. I used the towel to dry the bath room floor off.

I grabbed the hair brush out of the diaper bag and brushed her hair. I tickled her stomach

"I got a very important question for you do you want to sit in here with me till I get done or do you want to go out there with your grandpa?" She stood there for a moment.

"I want to go out there with him."

"Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

I don't think he would hurt her, being a SVU detective and having kids of his own. I opened the door, and sat her out in the hall not getting her close to me so she wouldn't get wet.

I walked out grabbing her hand. He was sitting on the couch when I came out He looked at me and laughed at my soaked cloths.

"Someone wants to join you while I take a shower. Do you mind?" He smiled.

"No not at all, but it looks like you already had one."

I smiled looking down at how soaked I was.

"Yeah your bathroom did to I promise I'll clean up"

"Its fine, your brother and sister do the same thing when they visit me on the weekends and their old enough to know better." Emily walked over to him and climbed up on his lap.

"Are you my grandpa?"

He looked at me. I guess wondering if it was ok to say yes. I nodded my head, he looked back down at her and smiled

"Yeah" I smiled at them both;

Then turned to go take a shower. I put my soaked cloths in his cloths hamper hoping he didn't mind but I didn't know what else to do with them. I got out of the shower and put on the cloths he let me ware. They practically swallowed me whole.

The shirt came down to my knees and the pants were way to long on top of that I had to tighten them so much that the strings were longer than the shirt. I laughed at the way I looked, then walked back out into the living room.

I looked at the TV and rolled my eyes at the fact it was brother bare and I already watched it twenty million times already. I smiled when I saw them.

He was lying down on the couch and she was asleep on his chest he was too into the movie to notice I was standing there. I walked back into the bath room and grabbed the diaper bag and put it on my shoulder pulling out my camera in the process

I walked back into the living room and took a picture of them. He looked up at me and smiled. I slipped the camera back into the diaper bag and laid the diaper bag next to the door way.

"Is she drooling on you yet?" He shook his head no

"You two can sleep in my bed I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"We can sleep on the couch? You don't have to give up your bed!"

"I'm not going to let you two sleep on the couch."

I just smiled. I walked up to him and picked up Emily off his chest. He led me into his bedroom and turned on the lamp beside his bed so he wouldn't wake her up. He pulled the covers down so I could lay her in bed. I laid her down.

"Do you mind if we talk?" I shook my head no,

I wasn't to sure if I was ready but we both needed answers before we went to bed. I covered her up and put one pillow on each side. I kissed her on her forehead and we both left the room.

"Ill be right back I have to get something out of my car."

"Okay."

I grabbed the keys out of the side of the side of the diaper bag and walked out to my car. I opened the trunk and opened the bag I got out two photo albums and a box that had all the pictures we had got professionally done that I hadn't given away to my friends.

I walked back inside and handed him one of the photo albums.

"You can have that one, it has all the doubles in it of her growing up and I'm in quite a few of them, there's also a few of me and my friends but they have Emily in them to so."

He looked like he was about to cry.

"Her age and mine are written on the back of them."

We sat down on the couch and I went through the ones in the box and gave him a 5 by 6 and a wallet of all of every pose we ever had taken. Some had me and her others was her by her self.

All together he got about three hundred pictures counting the ones in the photo album.

"How old is she?"

"Three."

"When was she born?"

"March 27, 2003 her full name is Emily Elizabeth Martin"

"She's so beautiful." He looked at me and smiled.

"She looks just like you when you were little."

I wiped the tears from my eyes that already started to fall.

"I love her more than anything else in the world! Even though…."

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Why did you cut your self?" He pointed the scars on my arms.

I saw him starting to cry so I turned away ignoring the question. I looked down at my arms. I forgot I even had them. How stupid can I get?

"Jennifer?"

"Please don't call me Jennifer call me Jen, Jenny, anything you want just not Jennifer."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, still trying to avoid looking at him or letting him look me in my eyes. My step dad use to call me Jennifer while he raped me telling me to look at him. That sick son of a bitch.

"I'm sorry."

He had pain in his voice which made it worse on me. I felt so bad for hurting him the first day meeting him.

"It's okay." "Jen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I started to sob I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my hands. He slid closer to me and put his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt so safe in his arms. I felt like nothing could touch me, and for the first time in my life I wasn't scared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: It's the same as the last two chapters**_

**_A/N: Ok in this chapter it's going to start switching point of views. It's the only way I could actually involved everyone on from SVU and have the way the feel be known considering this story is written third person. Sorry if there any confusion. _**

Jennifer's POV

We sat there like till I calmed down, by then his shirt was covered in my tears. We pulled away from each other. I laid my head on my knees hoping he wouldn't ask me about my wrist or about who Emily's father was?

Alls I wanted to do is go lay with Emily, but I knew that wasn't going to happen parents never left their kids alone when they wanted them to, especially when they were worried about them. He waited a couple minutes before saying anything.

"Who did you live with up until now?"

I could tell he was trying to get me to talk to him without upsetting me anymore, but at the moment that was impossible.

"Can I just go to bed?"

"Sure."

I stood up of the couch but quickly fail back down. My dad stopped me from hitting the floor.

"Are you alright?" He said panicking.

"Yeah…..My legs were asleep!" I stood back up after my legs woke up. I turned around and hugged my dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night daddy, love you."

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you too." I pulled away

"Oh daddy where's your guns?"

"One is at my work the other is in a lock box on the top shelf of my closet"

"Can she get to it or open the box."

"She can't reach it unless she grows five feet and there's nothing she can stand on to get to it. Plus you have to have a key and a combination code before you can get into it."

"Okay just making sure goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight baby girl" I walked into his bedroom and shut the door. I moved on of the pillow up to the top of the bed then got under the covers. I kissed Emily on the forehead and laid down. I fall asleep shortly after.

Elliot's POV

After she went into the bed room and closed the door I grabbed my cell phone and stepped outside. I had to call Olivia and tell her about everything. I felt like the whole world was crumbling down around me.

There was so many questions I needed answered but I don't want to push her into telling me then her taking off. How could I let this happen? She's my child I'm suppose to protect her. Was she raped? Is that how she had Emily at thirteen?

Damn it how come I was told she was dead? I pressed speed dial one which was Olivia. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Liv! I'm sorry for calling so late but…"

"It's okay El I couldn't sleep anyways what's up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I hung up the phone we never said bye. Fifteen minutes later Olivia pulled up. She got out of her car. She walked up and sat down beside me on the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when my daughter died?"

"Yeah" I could tell she was worried

"Well she's not dead."

"What?"

"Someone made a mistake or something because she's inside sleeping with her three year old daughter Emily. She had her when she was thirteen Liv."

I stopped talking to stop myself from crying.

"She has scars on both her wrist from where she cut her self, she won't talk about where she's been or who she's been with. She freaks every time I mention it. She even jerked once when I tried to touch her. Liv I swear to god if she was raped I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who done it."

I started to cry. Olivia hugged me we sat there in each others arms for a while before going inside. We sat down on the couch and talked for a while about random things. I could tell she was trying to keep my mind from wondering towards the fact that my little girl was raped. I looked at the clock.

"Liv it's two in the morning you should get home and get to rest for work tomorrow"

She glanced up at the clock. "Yeah I should." She sounded disappointed

"El call me if you need to talk some more I don't care what time it is okay?"

"I will" We hugged then she got up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"I thought you were off."

"I am I need to get some things out of my locked and talk to Cragen."

"Oh then I guess I will see you tomorrow night El!"

"Goodnight Liv!"

She shut the door behind her I got up and locked in then laid down on the couch. After tossing and turning for an hour and a half I finally fail asleep.

Jennifer's POV

"Mommy…..Mommy wake up" I opened my eyes and looked at Emily. I sat up in bed and put her up in my lap.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Mommy?" She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes

"Yeah baby girl."

"I don't want to leave, I wanna stay here!"

"Who told you we were leaving?"

"Last night grandpa said that he hoped that we don't leave. I don't wanna leave I wanna stay here!" I kissed her on the top of her head

"Well I guess we can stay if grandpa don't mind?" Her eyes widened

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"THANK YOU MOMMY!"

She tackled me with a hug and kissed me. Then she climbed off the bed and opened the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To tell grandpa!" She ran out of the room.

"Wait Emily"

She kept running towards the living room. I stood up and jogged into the living room. "Sweetie." Before I had time to finish she was already pouncing one him

"Grandpa wake up mommy said we can stay, We're not leaving!"

He smiled at her and lifted her farther up on the couch.

"Sorry dad I tried to stop her." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Its fine I don't mind."

He picked her up by her sides and tossed her in the air. He sat up and put her on the couch beside him.

"So you're staying?"

"On one condition!"

"What's that?"

"You let me and Emily sleep on the couch or at least sleep in the bed with us until I can get a job and get a place of our own."

"I'm in no rush for you to get your own place. I like having you here!"

"What about sleeping arrangements?" "I'm not letting you two sleep on the couch."

"Fine sleep with us, I don't mind and I'm sure Emily doesn't mind. Do you Emma?"

"No!"

"Fine you win!"

"I always do!" He laughed

"You two hungry?"

I nodded my head Emily on the other hand has never been the quiet type

"YEAH!"

He smiled and picked her up. I followed him into the kitchen. He sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs then grabbed three bowls and spoons and sat them down in front of us. He got a box of lucky charms of one of the cabinets and got the milk out of the fridge and sat them down on the table.

He sat down in the chair across from me. I grabbed the box and poured some into Emily's bowl, then poured some milk into it. I tried not to give her too much she tended to make messes while she ate. I got me some after my dad was threw pouring his. I took a bite of my cereal.

"So how old are they?" He looked at me confused

"Who?"

"My brother and sister's!"

"Well Maureen's twenty one, Lizzie's eighteen, Kathleen's fifteen, and Dickie's twelve."

"When will we be able to meet them?"

"Soon I hope."

"How did you and my mom meet?"

"We dated in high school." Emily finished eating

"Do you want some more sweetie?"

"No can I go play?"

"Sure sweetie be careful" She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"How am I the middle child if you and mom just dated in high school?"

"Ummm…..Me and Katy was having problems I went to the bar one night a got a little more drunk than I hoped. The next morning I woke up beside your mom. We stayed in contact for four months as friends. I went to her house one day and she was gone she wrote me five months later telling me you were born."

"So you had an affair." He hesitated to answer. Not many men will admit they cheated on their wife even if it was only once.

"Yea I told my ex wife when I came home the next morning, she wasn't too mad because she done the same thing that night with her first love as well."

"So I guess she don't like me too well."

"She has no problem with you."

"So if you knew I was born and everything why didn't you ever try to see me?"

"Your mom wouldn't let me; she never wrote a return address or said anything hinting at where you were. I called all my friends to see if they could find you in their data base no one could find you. That's one of your mothers gifts if she don't want to be found it's impossible to find her." We finished eating in silence.

We both walked into the living room. Emily was sitting on the couch.

"Mommy I couldn't find any toys!"

"I'm sorry baby I forgot your toys were still out in the car."

"It's okay."

I sat down on the couch beside her. She climbed up on my lap and laid her head on my chest. My dad went into the other room I guess he was going to take a shower. I changed Emily's pull up and cloths.

My dad came out in jeans and a t-shirt. He also had his shoes on.

"I have to run to the station do you want to come with me?"

"No I have to get her toys and stuff out of the car and everything you can take Emily with you if you want to."

My dad smiled down at Emily

"Do you want to come with me?"

"YEAH!"

"Get your shoes and socks on!"

Emily climbed up beside me so I could put them on for her. I put her sandals on then sat her down on the floor. She ran up to him tugging on his hand trying to lead him to the front door.

I stood up and walked out with him. I got the car seat out of my car and put it in the back seat of his truck. Thankful he had an extended cab. I bulked her in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Bye love you baby girl, Be good!"

"I will mommy love you."

I climbed out of the truck and gave my dad a hug.

"Love you daddy!" He kissed me on the top of my head

"Love you." I waved bye as they pulled out of the drive way.

Elliot's POV

We drove in silence for a few. I kept debating wither or not I should ask Emily who she lived with before.

"Emily I have a question, who did you live with before you came here?"

She hesitated for a second.

"The bad man!"

"Who's the bad man?" She shrugged her shoulders I guess she didn't know his name.

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"No, He hurt mommy though."

"How'd he hurt mommy?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see I was suppose to be asleep but I woke up because mommy was crying"

I thought it would be best not to question her anymore. We pulled up to the station house and went in. When we stepped off the squad room, everyone looked at me confused I guess the fact that I was here on my day off and I came in with a little girl in my arms confused them.

"I thought I told you to stop kidnapping El." I heard Liv call from her desk as she got up and walked towards me. I laughed,

"I'm sorry it's such a hard habit to break." She laughed the rest of the gang followed he lead a surrounded me.

"Hey sweetie." Liv said to Emily

"Hey! Grandpa who are all there strange people?"

"These people are the people I work with, this is Olivia, Munch and Fin." I said pointing at them as I said each of their names.

"Everyone this is my grand daughter Emily."

Everyone accept Olivia looked at me even more confused but said their hello's anyway. I heard Cragen's office door open from behind us. I turned around and smiled.

"and that's my boss Cragen, This is my grand daughter Emily."

He looked at me more confused than the others did. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled back.

"Grandpa I have to go potty!"

I forgot about this part I didn't know if I would fell comfortable taking her to the bathroom so I turned to Olivia.

"Liv can you take her to the bathroom please?" She smiled at me and nodded

I guess she could tell I felt Unconformable taking her myself. I put her down and Olivia took her hand and lead her towards the back. I waited till they were out of sight before attempting to explain.

"How did you have a grand kid and not tell us about it?"

"I didn't know I had one till yesterday."

Everyone looked even more confused.

"How in the hell?"

"Remember when my daughter died?"

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't die, and that is her little girl." I said knowing it would just confuse them more.

"How do you make a mistake that big?"

"Don't know but they did."

"Wait she was ten when she suppose ably died that would make her sixteen now……Elliot!"

"I know she had her when she was thirteen."

"That's a little young don't you think?" Munch said being Mister obvious. I nodded my head.

"Can I talk to you cap?"

"Sure Elliot" He led me into his office he motioned me to sit down. I sat down, and then he sat down.

"I don't think Jennifer had her by choice."

He looked somewhat confused

"I think she was raped by who ever she's been living with for the last six years."

"Will she talk to you about it?"

"Every time I ask her about where she use to live or who she lived with she gets really upset and won't answer me. She has scars on her wrist."

"Have you tried asking your grand daughter?"

"Yes she said they use to live the bad man and that her didn't hurt her but he did hurt Jen and when I asked her how he hurt her she said she didn't know, that she just remembers waking up to her crying."

"Are you sure she was raped and not beat?"

"No but she has all the signs for someone who was raped. I tried to touch her shoulder and she jerked away. When I ask about her past and she starts balling. I even tried to ask her what happened to her wrist seeing if I could get an answer that way and it upset her even more than before."

"Do you think she'll talk to Dr. Wong?"

"I doubt it cap, she seems really scared."

"Try to talk to her tonight; Question her like we do perps, and I don't mean by yelling and screaming either"

He must have noticed the confused look on my face. I instantly knew what it meant by question her like we do perps?

"Tried it, It didn't work."

"Well try again it may work this time. It's the only I can think of to get her to talk. Maybe she just needs time."

"Maybe." I shrugged,

"Cap if she was raped I swear…"

"Elliot, I understand your anger I really do, but I cant having you treating someone's life. At least not here." I nodded my head.

Olivia walked in

"Where's Emily?"

"She's with Munch and Fin." Olivia shut the door behind her.

"Elliot I think I may know who they've been living with."

"Who?"

"Emily asked me if I could get the bad man for her I asked who it was she said my bad grandpa"

"Was Jen's mother married when she died?" Cragen asked from behind his desk.

"No the death certificate Rachael Lynn Martin, She never married."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Olivia said from behind me

"I don't know, She might've"

"Ask Jen that might get her to talk?"

Cragen said he sounded concerned and worried. Which with my temper he had a reason to be. I lost my temper with a lot of perps and with some I went to far. There's no telling how I would react if someone hurt my children.

Jennifer's POV

I got the bag out of my trunk and took it inside. I went threw it separating cloths from toy and everything else I jammed in there. I never knew Emily had this many cloth, I didn't even notice while I was packing them.

I guess I was in such a rush I didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I took all the sip cups she had into the kitchen and washed them along with breakfast dishes and put them in the rack on the counter.

Then went back and sat down on the couch. I grabbed one of my journals that I packed and looked threw it trying not to pay attention to the words on the page. I turned to the last page. I noticed that the hand writing wasn't mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I started crying when I noticed who's writing it was. It was my step dads; I looked up at the date March 26, 2006 the day before I left.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_I sat here reading threw all your journals, and I find the entry's somewhat disturbing. Alls I ever done was love you with all my heart, body and soul. I never loved your mother, you were the reason I stayed for all those years. _

_I seen you and instantly fail in love. Your sweet smile, your blond hair, blue eyes, and the way you were so care free. You were completely innocent. You had no fears or worries. You were so beautiful, I wanted to marry you then but you were only two._

_I didn't mind waiting though, but I couldn't resist the urges to make love to you. If I would've done that I would've killed you so I done the next best thing. I don't see how me loving you ever caused you any pain or sadness. _

_I may have lost my temper a few times but I never meant to hurt you. When I found out that we were pregnant I was so happy. I would have another child to love and care for like I done you. _

_Why did you keep me from loving her? She's my daughter just like you will soon be my wife. If you're thinking about leaving don't. You're my girl and if I can't have you no one can._

I threw the book across the room, I was crying uncontrollably, I could barley breathe threw my sobs. How could that sick bastard think he loved me or my daughter? How could he consider raping and molesting as showing love?

I heard doors shut from outside. I ran up to the window and saw it was my dad and Emily. He had some women with him. I ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

I couldn't let him or Emily see me like this.

Elliot's POV

I climbed out of the truck laughing at the joke Olivia made. Cragen ordered her to come home with me so She could watch Emily while I talked to Jen. I didn't want her to hear us especially if my suspensions were true.

Olivia got Emily out of the truck and we both walked into my apartment. I noticed I couldn't open the door all the way. When I looked down I saw a book. I picked it up and opened it. I read a few sentences from a random page.

_Why did mom have to leave me to him? Why didn't she see what he was doing right under her nose? She never noticed that her boy friend raped me._

"Liv, can you take Emily to play ground to play?"

I already had tears falling down my face. I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew why.

"Sure, Come on sweetie"

Olivia took Emily across the street to the play ground. I searched through the house looking for Jen. When I went to check the bathroom the door was locked. I knocked on it lightly.

"Jen open the door sweetie"

"Leave me alone just please leave me alone."

Her voice trailed off. I could tell she was crying which brought more tears to my eyes.

"Sweetie please open the door."

"No"

"Jen open the door please?"

I heard the door unlock. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor leaning up against the cabinets. Her face was covered in tears. I rushed to her side. She wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could. I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry daddy I…I tried to stop him but I couldn't "

"Shhh…..It wasn't you fault."

She jerked out of my arms,

"Where's Emily?"

"My partner took her to the play ground!"

She stood up and walked into the living room. I got up and followed her. She grabbed her car keys off the top of the entertainment center.

"Watch her for me!"

She said as she walked out the door.

"Jen!"

"Dad I just need to think ok I'll be back in a little while!" She ran out to her car and took off before I had a chance to stop or follow her.

Olivia came running across the road with Emily in her arms. Her eyes were filled with worry. I made the tears stop for Emily's sake. I had a bad feeling, I knew something was going to happen to her but I couldn't show my fear, sadness or pain in front of her.

"Grandpa Where'd mommy go?"

"She had to go to the store to get something right fast!" We all three walked inside.

An hour passed and there was still no sign of her. I couldn't wait any longer I had to go find her.

Jennifer's POV

I ran out the front door and got in my car. I started it and pulled off before my dad could stop me. I fastened my seat belt as I pulled out of his apartment complex. I could barley see where I was going threw all the tears, but I couldn't stop.

I had to get away from everyone I couldn't let them see how weak I was. I also needed to think and get my self calmed down. How in the fuck does he know I was raped? I slammed my hands against the steering wheel.

Every ounce of anger, sadness, pain, and fear that I felt when he raped me came flooding back which made me drive faster than I already was. I had no idea where I was and I didn't care for that matter.

I just needed to get away from everything. Why do I always lose control like this? Why can't I be strong? I heard screeching tires. My car flipped several times before stopping on its roof. I felt my warm blood dripping of my head and my whole body ached. Then alls I could see was black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.**_

Elliot's POV

I stared down at Emily and Olivia playing on the floor. She was so great with kids I never really understood why she hadn't had any yet. She loved them and she would make a great mom but I guess she had her reasons.

I glanced back up at the clock another five minutes had already passed I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and picked Emily off the floor. Then I reached my hand out to Olivia.

She grabbed my hand pulling her self up.

"Grandpa are we going to look for mommy?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah baby girl!"

Olivia smiled half heartedly at me as we walked out the door. I put Emily in her car seat and fastened her in, then got up in the drivers seat. I glanced over at Olivia as I started the truck.

I drove to the hospital, when Emily saw where we were she started crying she knew something was wrong then. I wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better but I couldn't.

She already knew why we were here and lying to her wasn't going to make her fell any better. It would probably make her worse. I got out of the truck and got Emily out. She buried her face in my shirt.

Her body was shaking from where she was crying. I stood and stared at the hospital, hoping that Jen wasn't in there. Olivia grabbed my hand gently, We walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

The women sitting there smiled sweetly.

"Can you tell me if a Jennifer Martin is here?"

The women typed on the computer in front of her.

"Yes she was brought in by paramedics about an hour ago."

"Is she alright?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry sir I don't have that information are you related to her?"

"I'm her father."

"Ok" she said pulling out two stickers handing one to me and one to Olivia "Go down to the nurse's station someone down there should be able to tell you something."

"Thanks"

I walked down to the nurse's station, I felt like I was having a heart attack. I fought back the tears from showing. Emily didn't need to see me cry on top of knowing her mom was hurt. A nurse with red hair walked up to us.

"May I help you?"

"I was told you could tell me about my daughter"

"Name?"

"Jennifer Martin."

"She was taken up to the OR about fifteen minutes ago; I'll call up there and let them know you're here"

"Do you know why she's in there?"

"Sorry sir I don't. Have a seat the doctor will talk to you when their threw"

When their done, I have to wait till their done cutting her open before I could find out what happened to her and if she's going to be okay. I felt Olivia's hand touch my shoulder.

She lead me over to a long bench sitting across from the nurse's station We sat down, I couldn't believe this was happening. Emily fail sleep after an hour of crying. I was getting agitated no one has told me anything

How hard is it to ask a doctor what's wrong with her then deliver the message to me? Olivia laid her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around her allowing her more room to lay down.

She wrapped her arm around me and put her head on my shoulder I let my hand fall down on her waist I was going to move it but she didn't seem to mind it being there. I was so glad she was here with me.

If she wasn't here I would've punched a couple of doctors in the face. They wouldn't give me any answers. If it was their children they would be the same way. Olivia feel asleep as several hours passed.

It was eleven o'clock already and still no sign of any doctor. What were they doing that would take this long? I couldn't help but to let my mind wonder to the worst possible scenarios.

Why didn't I stop her from leaving?

"Mr. Stabler."

I looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of me.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. They will strat being longer I promise. I'm just trying to figure out what to do with the story so I'm trying to take it slow. I've had alot of idea's but I can only use a few and I'm trying to figure out which ones. Hope you enjoy!**

Elliot's POV

"Yes Mr. Stabler she's fine, She's resting right now"

It felt so good to hear that she was going to be okay after eight hours of waiting tears started to fall down my face.

"Why'd she have to have surgery?"

"The car accident caused one of your daughter's lungs to collapse; the other was punctured causing her to bleed internally."

"When will she be able to come home?"

"Well we had some minor complications during the surgery, and she's having a little trouble breathing on her own right now which isn't uncommon but needs to be watched over the next couple of days to make sure her lungs are healthy . So she'll be able to go home Thursday or Friday depending on how well she does"

"Can I see her?" I asked eagerly

"Of course but only for a few minutes she needs her rest, and I wouldn't advise bringing her in" She pointed at Emily. "She's pretty banged up, she had to get six stitches on her forehead and she's pretty bruised."

Olivia reached out her hands before I could ask. I kissed her on the head and handed her Emily, then followed the doctor back to her room. She opened the door and I was completely shocked at what I seen.

The whole right side of Jen's face was purple and blue, along with the stitches right above her eye brow. She had bruises on her arms, and an IV coming from her hand. There were all kinds of machines hooked up to her including an oxygen mask.

More tears started to fall.

"It looks a lot worse than it is. The machines may beep its nothing to worry about. "

I nodded my head and walked into her room the doctor closed the door behind me. I sat down in the chair beside her and grabbed her hand. She looked so helpless. I felt her hand move in mine.

"Daddy?" He voice was weak and raspy

"Oh my god baby"

I got up and sat down on the bed beside her. I rubbed the left side of her face.

"Daddy…..I'm:"

"Shhh." I interrupted. "Don't talk baby you need to save your energy."

I wanted to hug and hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her.

"Emily was……was she with me?"

"No baby no she's fine she's out in the hall with my partner. The doctor said she wouldn't advise for her to see you like this. I love you so much baby. I always have and always will. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find you and I'm sorry that I let you leave today. I almost lost you all over again."

"Its not your fault daddy" She started to cry.

"You need to rest baby…. The hospital wont let me stay with you but me and Emily will be up here tomorrow to see you ok" She nodded her head.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you to baby girl"

I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it. I would've kissed her head but I didn't want to risk hurting her.

"Tell Emily I love her."

"I will baby." I kissed her hand and waited till she fell asleep before I left.

I stood out side the door and cried for a while before going out to the lobby where Olivia and Emily were. They must have told them to go on out. Olivia had laid Emily on one of the softer benches so she would be more comfortable. I walked up to her and hugged her.

I wouldn't have been able to make it through tonight without her. Just like so many other times. She's always been there for me. Even when I hurt her she was still there when I needed her.

She saved my life more times than I could count, saved my ass from Cragen more than she saved my life. She's always been by my side.

"Thank you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"What are friends for" She whispered back.

I kissed her on top of her head before letting her go. She smiled at me before turning to pick up Emily. I hated the fact we had to wake her up. She had such a long day. We walked out to my truck Olivia put Emily in her car seat.

We walked into my house Olivia put Emily in my bed then came back into the living room and sat down beside me on the couch..

"I should be getting home."

"Please don't leave?" She smiled

"Now can I resist that face? I called Cragen while you were with Jen he said you could have as many days off you need just to let him know how many"

"You are a god send"

Olivia laughed, that's when I noticed how much I really loved her. I loved her more than I ever loved Katy. She was my partner and my best friend. I wonder how mad she would get if I kissed her right now.

"Earth to El!" Olivia waved her hand in front of my face.

I smiled at her "Yeah?"

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"I was wondering what you would do." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What I would do about what?"

"This"

I leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips then quickly pulled away. What in the hell did I just do? She is so going to slap me in three seconds. One two. She leaned forward and kissed me but unlike me she didn't pull back a second after.

She leaned back on to the couch. "Are you still wondering?"

I put one leg on each side of her, and laid down supporting most of my weight with my arm. I kissed her again.

"Does that answer your question?"

She smiled and shook her head no. I kissed her again putting my other hand on her waist. .


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: No sex was involved in the last chapter lol you pervs Just kidding! **_

Elliot's POV

I never knew that it was actually possible to actually cuddle in the same position threw the entire night. Even when we had two kids in the bed with us me and Kathy would cuddle for five minutes then she would pull away.

It's amazing I had two more kids with her. Considering the fact she didn't want to touch me or wanted me to touch her. I propped my head up with my arm, Olivia had her arm around Emily, Emily was snuggled up to her, and I had my arm around both of them. I bet two more people could fit comfortably in this bed as close as we were together.

I glanced at the clock _9:45_ I shook her gently trying to wake her up with out giving her a heart attack.

"Liv its time to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Nine forty five"

"Great I'm late"

"I'm sure cap won't mind since you were at the hospital with me most the night" I said sitting up.

"Yeah we will see now wont we" she said playfully.

I helped her up trying to get her to wake up. She rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on the top of her head.

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to talk to the kids about their sister not being dead, Her having a kid and her being in a car accident which should be a interesting conversation. Then I'm going to the hospital to see Jen and maybe introduce the kids and Katy to her."

Even though me and Katy were divorced we were still friends, we made better friends than we did husband and wife actually. She kissed me then stood up and stretched.

"Do you know how you're going to tell them?"

"Katy won't be as hard as the kids considering I can't explain to them how she was mistaken for dead."

"I still don't understand how they made that mistake some one had to notice she was still alive. a neighbor or something"

"I don't know honestly I just rather not think about it to tell you the truth"

Olivia smiled and walked into the bath room to change. I got up and walked out into the living room grabbing Emily an outfit to wear and my cell phone. I called the number to Emily's hospital room.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Better than I was yesterday, they took me of the oxygen this morning."

"That's a good sign maybe you will be able to come home sooner than they expected."

"I hope so I didn't sleep at all last night every five minutes someone was coming in trying to poke at me." She said playfully.

"Do you mind having a few extra visitors?"

"Who?"

"Your half brother and sisters and my ex wife."

"No but if you come in here without my daughter your getting hit with one of these metal sheet thingies they have sitting around me." I laughed

"Don't worry I'm bringing Emily"

"How is she doing?"

"Good she's sleeping right now"

"Dad I hate to cut this conversation short but they want to poke me again."

"Alright love you baby girl see you in a bit"

"Love you daddy"

I hung up the phone then called Cragen. I heard him pick up the phone.

"Hey cap!"

"Elliot is Olivia with you?"

"Yeah she stayed the night last night just in case something went wrong with Jen and had to go to the hospital. That way I wouldn't have to drag Emily out in the cold. I'm about to drive her home so she can take a quick shower and everything."

"How's Jen doing?"

"Good I called her this morning they took her off the oxygen mask, She's not to happy though." I walked through the house looking for Emily's diaper bag so I could change her pull up.

"Why not?"

"She said that every five minutes they were poking her with something."

He laughed. "That's a hospital for you." I finally found the diaper bag I got the pull up out and walked back into the bedroom

"I'm going to talk Kathy and the kids explain everything to them and see if they want to meet her."

"When are we going to meet her?"

'Soon I hope."

Me and Cragen talked for a few more minutes while I changed her pull up and got her dressed

"Bye cap" I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

Olivia smiled, "So how pissed is he?"

"He's not."

"Damn I should come home with you more often."

"Yeah you really should!"

We both laughed I put Emily's socks and shoes on. Then put her on the floor. I laid down on the bed and left my legs hanging off the side. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

I had to explain to three of my kids and ex wife that they're sister and ex step daughter didn't die, That she had a kid and they were aunts, and that she was in a car accident, Then I had to explain to my son that he has a sister that we thought died and he was an uncle and that she was in a car accident.

The hardest part of the whole thing was that I had to explain this all over the phone to Maureen because she was off at college.

"This is going to be a long day"

"I know"

Olivia got up and helped me up. We walked out into the living room. Emily was sitting on the couch playing with one of her dolls. When she saw us she put it down and hopped off the couch.

"Can we go see Munch and Fin grandpa?"

"Don't tell me you like those two?" She smiled as big as she could and nodded her head.

I laughed leading her out the door. Olivia hooked her into her car seat.

"Are we going to grandpa?"

"Maybe"

I couldn't say no to her. I drove to Olivia's apartment building she smiled at me and waved. We didn't want to do anything in front of Emily. That's all we needed he going up to some kid on the playground trying to copy me and her. She looked in the back at Emily.

"Bye sweetie be good"

"Bye!" Olivia shut the door and waved one last time before we pulled off.

I drove to the station house. I looked back to Emily after we parked.

"We cant stay long we have to go see mommy!"

Her eyes lit up with joy. "Ok!" I got her out and walked into the station house.

I walked in and saw Munch, Fin and Cragen standing by the coffee. I walked over to them carrying Emily.

"Cap you need to suspend these two!"

"Why?" He looked at me confused, and they looked at me even more confused.

"They corrupted my grand daughter!"

"How'd they do that?"

"All's I heard since we left the house this morning was that she wanted to come see them"

They smiled, "That's just our charm"

Fin said reaching his arms out to Emily. She practically leaped out of my arms.

"See now I'm never going to be able to get rid of you two!'

Cragen laughed. I let her play with them minutes before leaving heading towards Katy and the kid's house. Going threw my head about how to tell them I still had no clue how I was going to.

We pulled up in their drive way. I got Emily out of the truck and walked up to the door before I had a chance to knock Kathy opened the door.

"Hey El who's kid do you have?"

"Kathy I need to talk to you!" A worried look crossed her face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry bout this one being a little boring, But it needed to happen, You'll see why in the next chapter or the one after that. Enjoy! **_

Jennifer's POV

"Do you have to poke me with every needle in the hospital?" The doctor laughed.

"I know it seems like a lot but…"

"No it don't seem anything I've been poke in the same place twenty times."

"Well I see your back to normal, That's a good sign."

She lifted my gown up and looked at my stitches, my stomach turned when I saw them. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. Trying not to think about what I just saw.

I still couldn't remember much of what happened, I could barley remember leaving my dads house. Alls I could remember was the sound of screeching tires, then waking up to my dad sitting beside me.

The doctor covered me back up and left the room. I jumped at the sound of the damn phone ringing again for the fiftieth time this morning, most of the time the person on the other end never talked.

I could tell they were there because I could hear them breathing but they wouldn't talk to me. It kind of freaked me out but I didn't let it get to me. I picked up the hand set and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you still up to having visitors?"

"Of course."

"We'll will be up there in five minutes or so."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Kathy, Lizzie, Kathleen, Dickie and Emily. Maureen's at college so it will be a while before you can meet her."

"Ok well I guess I'll see you when you get here"

"Alright love you"

"Love you" I hung the phone up just for it to ring again two seconds later.

"Hello?" I said quite annoyed with all the prank phone calls I've had today.

"Do you know who this is Jennifer?"

"No and quit frankly I don't give a damn who you are stop fucking calling me"

"Temper, temper someone so beautiful shouldn't be so angry all the time."

"Fuck you! Stop fucking calling me!"

"If you hang up I will slice you fucking throat bitch."

I hung up anyways throwing the phone down on the table beside my bed not bothering to hang it up. I didn't know who it was, or why they were calling me His voice was too young to be my step dad, way to young.

He sounded like he was in his twenty's, I jumped when my dad opened the door.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey daddy!" A girl came in carrying Emily.

"This is Kathy, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Dickie, Guys this is your sister"

"Mommy what happened to your face?"

"I fail baby girl!" Lizzie put Emily on my lap "Did you have fun with you aunt's and uncle?"

"Yeah we played Kat's room and we played on the swing set and everything. Mommy can I call her grandma?" She pointed to Kathy "They said it was up to you."

"I don't mind"

We sat and talked for a while, like a normal family would. About random things, life, school, stuff in that nature

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby!"

"Can I stay with grandma and my aunts and uncle tonight?"

"If she says yes than you can."

"Can I please?" Kathy smiled

"Sure sweetie. I have to get the kids home and into bed soon sp say good bye kids"

I gave Kathy, Lizzie, Kathleen and Dickie a hug "Bye Love yall"

"Bye love you"

"Bye mommy love you"

"Bye love you baby be good!"

"I will"

"Honey I'll be right back I have to get the car seat for Kathy!"

"K daddy!"

The phone rang again; one of the kids must have put it on the base.

"Damn it"

I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Your braver than I thought, Hanging up on me like. Or maybe your just stupid!"

"Why do you keep calling me?"

"Do I detect a hint of fear in your voice?"

"Do I detect a fucked up psycho path on the other end of this conversation?" I said trying to hide my fear.

"Now now what's with the sudden name calling huh?"

"Would you mind telling me what you want with me?"

"Now that would take all the fun out of this now wouldn't it."

"Not for me!"

'So your having fun to?"

"Not really having some annoying psycho path prank calling me isn't what I call fun"

We'll talk later"

I hung the phone up, I started crying, I was tired of getting these damn phone calls and I was tired of being in this damn hospital.

My dad walked in, and got a worried look on his face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

I wiped the tears away. "Nothing daddy!"

"Then why are you crying."

"I'm just tired of being here is all nothing to worry about"

"We'll I just talked to the doctor she said if you could walk by tomorrow with out help and bursting into tears every step then you can come home!"

"Dad I can barley lift my self up how am I going to be walking by tomorrow"

"I don't know sweetie." He kisses me on my head. "You need your rest I'm going to go home alright?"

"Ok daddy love you!"

"I love you baby."

He walked out the door

"Yeah get some sleep with some psycho stalking me, Like that's going to happen."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Same as the last 8 times _**

_**A/N: I finally figured out what I'm going to do! YAY! lol well half out what I'm going to do. R&R **_

Jennifer's POV

I finished packing the rest of my stuff from my hospital room and sat down on the bed. I've been here for almost two weeks now and they were just now letting me go home. They kept saying that I needed to be in here because my stitches wasn't healing like they were suppose to.

I never knew there was a bad way for something to heal. As long as it was healing I thought it was good, shows you how much I know. Everything seemed to be going better than it was when I came in.

I told my dad everything that my step dad did to me. I guess I felt like I owed him that much considering he took care of Emily for me and everything while I was in here. They put a warrant out for his arrest.

They still haven't found him. My dad walked in and smiled at me. He was just as excited as I was.

"You ready baby girl?"

"Yeah!"

I grabbed my duffle bag and climbed off my hospital bed. My dad put his arm around me and walked me out to the car. They tried to push me out in a wheel chair but I wouldn't let them. I spent a week and four days in that place not being able to walk around and I wasn't about to let them treat me like I still needed to be there.

My dad helped me into the back of his squad car, Him and Olivia came straight from work to pick my happy ass up. They told me they we're seeing each other yesterday; I guess they thought I would have a problem with them dating.

Which if felt weird seeing them kiss and all but that was just because every time they came to see me they stood on opposite ends of my room and rarely if ever talked to each other in front of me.

They would step out side to talk like it wasn't ok for them to talk to each in front of me. We pulled up in front of my dad's apartment; we all got out and walked in.

"I'm going to stay home with you for a couple of days"

I rolled my eyes "Dad I will be fine Emily's at Kathy's, and I will probably just sleep all day considering I didn't get any sleep in the hospital, You already missed four days of work because of me."

"Sweetie…."

"Dad I'm not going to do anything stupid to put myself back in that hell hole"

"Ok" He sounded depressed. "I'll be home around eight"

"Alright love you daddy"

"Love you"

I walked into the living room and took a nap on the couch for a few hours. It felt good to be able to sleep with out someone running in and out every five minutes.

Elliot's POV

We walked into the station house right in the middle of one of John and Fin's little disagreement as they liked to call it. I didn't see how they could be partners; they were two totally different people.

John was the weird type. He's the type to sit there and try to convince you that UFO's were real and that they were going to take over the world and probe our brains if we didn't listen to them

He watched way too many Saturday morning cartoons when he was younger. There were a lot of times where I questioned his sanity, and his intelligence, but he was good at his job so I didn't really pay it any mind.

I sat down at my desk and started my paper work trying not to laugh at their little conversation. Every time I did they would get me involved and at the moment I didn't fell like talking about wither of not the lockness monster existed.

"Elliot would you please tell this man that the lockness monster does exists look at all the scientific evidence"

"John just because the tabloids try to make it sound scientific doesn't mean it is"

He smirked at me before turning back to his partner. Cragen came out of his office

"Is it a possibility that I'll get your paper work some time this year?"

Fin lifted his head where he was beating it on his desk. I never understood why he just didn't let John talk and ignore everything he said. But then again that would ruin their daily ritual.

Get into a argument about something stupid, Fin starts beating his head over the desk, Cragen comes out and makes a comment about their paper work and then John pulls him in to their argument.

It wasn't a normal day without it.

"There's a 50/50 chance maybe less if he keeps taking"

"Hey I'm just saying why would there be some many sightings if they didn't exist?"

"Because there are people out there as insane as you!" Fin said beating his head on his desk again.

"How do you explain the pictures and videos of them?"

"How do you explain buildings blowing up in movies?" Fin said. Holding his hand on his forehead after he hit his head a little too hard over the desk

John rolled his eyes "what about the pictures?"

"Its called Photoshop my kids do it all the time for school projects, any nine year old can use it" I said still working on my paper work.

"You would be able to tell!"

"My son put himself on the moon one time and you couldn't tell it was photo shopped accept for the fact he was on the moon in blue jeans and a t-shirt."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah alls you have to do is have a picture with a similar look to the picture you want it to be."

John rolled his eyes in defeat. "You know you two can be on my side for once."

"When you stop making your self sound insane we might!" I said going back to work on my paper work.

Everyone laughed accept John

"Fine John I'll be on your side tomorrow no matter how insane your theories are." I said not looking up from my paper work.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This chapter gets a little graphic than the others did so if you are going to be offended please don't read it. and wait for the next chapter to see what happened! **_

Jennifer's POV

I sat up on the couch and glanced up at the clock, it was only four o'clock I still had four hours before my dad got home. I got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I took a drink of it. I heard this loud crash come from inside the living room. I walked into the living room and saw him.

My step dad had busted down the door and was standing in the door way. How in the hell did he find me? I screamed and ran before I could get far he put his arm around my stomach and lifted me up off the ground. I tried kicking him but it didn't faze him.

"You thought you could hide from me bitch."

He jabbed a gun into my side. I was crying still trying to get away. He carried me out side and threw me into the back of a van climbing in behind me. The van started moving; He went to grabbed my hands and hand cuffed me to metal bar that ran down the side of the van.

I was crying harder than I ever cried before. He tightened the hand cuffs so tight that my hands were turning purple. He grabbed my pants and pulled them off I screamed and kicked trying to keep him away from me.

It didn't work; I never did it only made it worse. He climbed on top of me and unbuttoned his pants.

"I've been craving you!"

"Please No don't do this please!"

He knelt down and started kissing my neck I tilted my head that way to try to stop him but her was too strong. He stuck his hand up my shirt and under my bra. I screamed I was jerking my hands trying to get free causing them to start bleeding.

"Call me daddy baby!" He whispered in my ear.

"NO!"

He slapped me, "Fine" He started to reach his hand into my underwear. "Its time for another lesson." He stuck his fingers inside me. I screamed and cried begging him to stop but he just continued. It felt like he was ripping me in half.

He got off of me and tied two pieced of robe to each of my legs. He tied my legs down, and knelt down next to my ear.

"I told you I would find you didn't I?"

Elliot's POV

I picked up the phone and called my house to check on Jen. After the third ring I started to get worried. She was a light sleeper the first one should've woke her up. I let it go to the answering machine then hung up.

Olivia looked at me worried. "She didn't answer?"

I shook me head no and called back thinking she was in the bath room or something. Still no answer, I got up and rushed into Cragen's office.

"There's something wrong with Jen she's not picking up the phone."

"Maybe she's asleep."

"She's a light sleeper she would've woken up on the first ring I called three times and let it go to the answering machine every time before hanging up something's wrong!"

"I'll drive you!"

Cragen said grabbing his jacket, he knew how I was I would've probably killed someone trying to get home. I kept seeing images of her laying on the floor passed out or someone killing her it seemed to take forever to get there.

When we got close I saw blue lights coming from my apartment complex. We pulled in to the entrance. When I saw they were at my house my heart stopped. I can't even start to explain how much fear I had. Everything thing to move in slow motion,

I jumped out of the moving car and ran up to my apartment. One of the officers tried to stop me. I just shoved him out of the way and ran inside. The cop ran in after me.

"You can't be in here?"

"The hell I can't I live here where's my daughter?"

"I'm sorry sir your daughter was taken by the man who broke in"

I started feeling light headed, it seemed like nothing was real anymore. He took my little girl, He took my baby and he was doing god knows what to her. I started to feel like I couldn't breathe.

My knees gave out on me; Cragen caught me and lowered me to the floor. I didn't even realize he came in. Oh my god Emily, Kathy and my kids. He knew where I lived he might know where they are.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Kathy's number. It rang three times I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Hello?"

"Kathy get Emily and the kids and go to your mothers now."

"Why?"

"Just do it please call me when you leave them again when you get to your moms okay?"

"Ok"

My whole body started shaking. I should've stayed home. I'm supposed to protect her from him how could I let this happen? I didn't know what to do. My little girl was out there being hurt of killed and I was clueless on what to do. It was my fault she got kidnapped.

Olivia, Munch, and Fin came running in. They already knew what happened; Olivia ran up to me and hugged me. I wrapped on of my arms around her and buried my face in her chest and started crying.

I spent made a lining catching guys like him, But now when it was my daughter one of the most important people in my life I don't have a clue what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer's POV

After he was finished her climbed in front, we drove for about thirty more minutes before we stopped and they turned off the van. A young guy climbed in the back and knelt down beside me.

"Remember me?"

I shook my head no I was crying to hard to answer verbally.

"I called you while you were in the hospital"

He pulled out a knife, I started trying to kick and screaming. He cut the ropes off my ankles and unhand cuffed me from the side of the van. I tried to hit him but he caught my hand and handcuffed my hands together.

He dragged me out of the van. We were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woods and at a log cabin that looked like it should be condemned. He forced me inside and hand cuffed me to the bed.

I kicked him in the head and busted his nose. He punched me then left. I waited to se if anyone would come in when they didn't I started to jerk my hand to get out. They bleed again but I just bit my lip and took the pain.

No matter how much I jerked and pulled my hands wasn't coming lose. I finally gave up it was use less the only way I was going to get my hands out of these cuffs was if I jerked every bit of skin off my hands.

I looked around trying to find something I could use small enough to fit inside the key hole. The only thing I saw was my dads needle he used to shoot up with. I used my toes to pick it up and grabbed it with my hands.

Elliot's POV

I watched at the cops walked back and forth threw the house searching for something to tell them where he took her. All I could do was sit there nothing seemed real anymore. It was like I was having a night mare and I couldn't wake up from it.

I watched my friends as they attempted to help but there was nothing to tell anyone where he took her. My cell phone started ringing I jerked it out of my pocket and looked at caller ID.

It was Kathy. I flipped it open and put it to my ear hoping they got to her moms safely.

"Hello?"

"Hey El were at my moms now would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Jennifer was kidnapped by her step dad"

"What?"

"I have to go Kathy they want me to keep the line open."

I hung up before she had a chance to say anything back. A few seconds later my phone rang again. The id was restricted I opened up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Do you value your daughter's life Mr. Stabler?"

I felt anger start to rise I felt like cussing and treating him but I knew if I did that he might kill Jennifer.

"Yes!"

I heard Jennifer screaming in the back round. "DADDY DON'T"

"Well then you have a choice bring Emily to the docks at nine tonight I'll give you Jennifer for Emily, If you bring any of your friends Jennifer will be killed by my friend here. You'll get Jennifer when I get Emily."

He hung up before I could say anything back He expected me to choose between my grad daughter or my daughter. I didn't know what I was going to do, I couldn't choose between two people I love.

I looked up and everyone was staring at me like they expected me to say he wanted money or something. He didn't he wanted my grand daughter; I stood up and walked out side and started punching the wall as hard as I could over and over.

Cragen grabbed me and pulled me away from the wall,

"Elliot what did he say?"

"He wants me to give him Emily if I don't Jennifer dies"

I started crying and sat down on the ground

"What am I suppose to do let my daughter die or let him torture my grand daughter for the rest of her life?"

I didn't expect him to answer. Olivia, Munch and Fin came out of the house and stood around me. They must have heard me yelling what he wanted me to do. I couldn't do it I couldn't make a choice between two people I love and I wasn't going to

A cop ran up to the group from one of the other apartments and handed me a piece of paper with a address on it.

"What's this?"

"The address the van was registered to his name is Nicolas King he lives three blocks away"

I got up and ran to the car Cragen followed and climbed into the passenger seat When we pulled up to the house there was a young women sitting on the steps in front of the house. I jumped out of the car and ran up to her.

"Where's your husband?"

"I'm not married!"

"Where Nicolas?"

"I don't know he bailed on us two days ago just like him to leave"

"Do you know where he would go?"

"No but I hope he's in hell son of a bitch didn't even stick around after he promised our little girl he would and the worst part is she's dying so when you find him shot him in the fucking head!"

She stood up and walked into the house slamming the door behind her. I walked up the steps and opened the door and went inside. I looked threw the house till I found her in the kitchen.

"We're not done." I was far beyond pissed Cragen came running in after me.

"HIS VAN WAS USED TO HELP KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER THE KIDNAPPER IS GOING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER IF I DON'T FIND HIM AND SOON SO I WOULD APRESIATE IT IF YOU ANSWERD OUR QUESTIONS"

Cragen grabbed my arm.

"Elliot calm down! Do you know where he would take her? Somewhere he would feel safe?"

"No I don't if I did do you really think I would be sitting here I would be killing his ass!"


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: This is the last chapter I may write a sequal depends on the reviews I get from this one and what not. I hope you enjoyed it! _**

Jennifer's POV

It's been hours since I seen or heard anything and it was getting dark. I tried to get out of the hand cuffs but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. My wrist was hurting so bad it felt like they were about to fall off.

I heard my step dad and the other guy arguing about money. Then I heard loud stomps coming towards the room. The door swung open and my step dad was standing in the door way.

I could tell he was drunk by the way he about fail while he was leaning against the door way. He came towards me and unhooked the hand cuffs as soon as the one was unhooked kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts.

I stood up and ran towards the door the other guy didn't even try to stop me. I ran as fast as I could into the woods. I kept stepping on thorns and getting hit by vines hanging off the trees. The pain was becoming almost unbearable but I kept running.

All I had on was a t-shirt and underwear on and I was running through the woods in complete darkness I kept hoping that I would come to a road or a house or something if I kept going in the same direction.

All I could see was trees and my whole body ached with pain I finally stopped and sat down on a log. I looked around me to see if I could see any sign of civilization but there was none.

I laid down on the log trying to think of something to do. I could be thousands of miles away from any type of help.

Elliot's POV

We came up with the plan to set up snipers on top of the old factory right beside the docks. Then I would show up wearing a wire and tell him Emily was with someone hiding and he wasn't going to get her till I had Jennifer then when I did have her they were to shoot him.

I don't think it will work but it's all we can do without risking Emily's and Jennifer's life.

I kept going over it in my mind, about what to say and what to do if something went wrong.

I didn't know how I was going to get threw this, nothing made much since anymore, I've done this type of thing over and over with other kidnappings but I was always the one sitting listening to what was said.

I was never the person having to talk to them or the person whose child's life was on the line. Plus usually they wanted money not another person. Cragen sat down beside me he looked just as nervous and worried as I felt.

"You ready?"

"No but I will never be ready so lets just do this!"

I got up and walked over to get wired.

Jennifer's POV

I stood up and started walking the way I was running hoping that I was closer to some type of help than I thought. It was getting dark and I could barley see I had to get somewhere to get help.

If I didn't I would be lost in a woods with hardly anything on till god knows when. Plus I would be risking my dad's life in the process. I started to run again after thirty minutes of walking and running I finally came to a field that had a fence with factories on the other side.

I ran and climbed over the fencer getting a bunch of cuts on my legs from the barbed wire in the process. I had no clue where I was but I knew I was somewhere where I could get help.

I walked into the factory it looked abandoned, I walked around in it for a while looking for something to wrap around me or a first aid kit. But I don't have any luck at all so I didn't find anything.

I walked back out side, there had to be someone around that could help me. I didn't know what to do I heard voices coming from the other side of the building. I was scared to see who it was but I walked towards them.

I felt my heart hit the ground when I saw it, I knew it was a trap I knew that once he found out that he wasn't going to give him Emily that he was going to shoot him. Before I knew what I was doing I ran out in to the open.

"DADDY!"

I saw my step dad pull a gun and shot my dad then another shot came from the roof shooting my step dad.

"DADDY!"

I ran as fast as I could to his side and knelt down beside him grabbing his hand

"Daddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean too" I was crying hysterically. I put my other hand where he was shot

"Daddy please don't leave me." Two paramedics ran up to my dad and someone grabbed me pulling me away from him.

I tried to kick and get away from him but I couldn't they turned me around to face them. He wrapped their jacket around me. I buried my face in his shirt he put his arms around me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

It was my fault he got shot and he might die because of me. The man lead me away from him. I tried my best to get to him but he was too strong.

"He's going to be okay Jennifer!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Don Cragen I'm your father's boss."

They made me go to the hospital and get checked out. How could they expect me to get checked out when my dad had just been shot. The hospital gave me some sweat pants to put on and lead me back out to the waiting room.

Two hours already passed and still no word on how my dad was. Everyone that was there when he was shot was there and Kathy and the kids were all waiting to see if he was ok. A nurse came out and looked at all the cops that were sitting in the waiting room.

"He's going to be alright!"

My tears went from being sad tear to happy in a matter of those two seconds I hugged Olivia. After everyone had already seen him and talked to him they all went home. Accept for me and Olivia I sat there and held one hand while Olivia held the other.

"I guess I should tell you this now,' Olivia sounded nervous "I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOD"

I ran over and hugged Olivia then we both hugged my dad. He looked like a five year old that just got a bike for Christmas. I finally got the one thing that I ever asked for. A family.


End file.
